


No Work and No Play...

by Smxsonic



Series: Ultra Despair Matoko [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/M, Fun, Prequel, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smxsonic/pseuds/Smxsonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the events of Ultra Despair Girls, Jack and Toko have a talk with their husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Work and No Play...

Makoto Naegi took a swig from his coffee cup, while reviewing the files for his new project. Only two remained and they would arguably be the hardest to capture. He wasn’t sure how the rest of the foundation would take this plan, but it was better than the alternative. 

A lot has changed since the Killing game. The Most obvious of the changes was the state of the world. Since the death of the Ultimate Despair, the world has started to stabilize, if not heal. On a more personal front, the survivors of the mutual killing game had their memories restored to them, although the process is imperfect: The facts were there. Makoto knew that he had been in the 78th class. He knew that he had helped Leon get up the nerve to ask Sayaka out for example. But they can’t remember the feelings behind those moments, almost like a dream that you try to remember when you wake up. 

“Hey Hubby~!” 

That voice sent chills down Makoto’s spine. Another development in his life: He had married Toko Fukawa and, by proxy, Genocide Jack. Right now, Jack was in control, the change is pretty obvious. Toko still got flustered at the idea of being married (especially since she wasn’t wed to her Master). Jack (or Jill, depending on her mood) was a lot more open with her husband, although he still was worried that he’d soon join the other boys that she found cute. 

“Hey, Jack, how are you” Makoto greeted, setting his files down. 

“Aww, just ‘Jack’?” Jack whined, “ Nothing more for your beautiful wife?~” 

Makoto left that question hang in the air as he counted down in his head: Three… Two… One…

“Kyahahahaha!” Jack’s Signature laugh rang out throughout the lounge. 

“Seriously though, I am bored, Macbook pro!” Jack complained, throwing herself on the chair across from Makoto 

Makoto could never get used to the myriad of nicknames the serial killer used for her friends. 

“It’s not fair,”Jack continued,“I’ve behaved myself haven’t I, Mack-daddy?”

“You know it’s just because the foundation’s not sure how to go about having an admitted serial killer in their ranks” Makoto said reassuringly. 

“I could do loads! I can destroy Monokumas lightning fast! If anything, Gloomy’s the useless one!” 

“I know it’s frustrating, Honey, but to the rest of the foundation doesn’t want to chance it with something that can’t be controlled” 

“I can control it!”

“Electrocuting yourself is not control, Jack.” 

“Whatever, I don’t feel it.” 

Jack laughed, Makoto glared at her, which made her slouch into the chair she was sitting in.

 

“Where’s Master?” 

“Oh, he’s checking on the activity that’s popped up in Towa City. Strange through, He hasn’t checked in in a while” Makoto explained

“Achoo!” Jack sneezed, switching to Toko. 

“M-master’s been captured?”

Makoto smiled warmly as the woman he married took back control of her body. Her imagination was getting the better of her...again.

“Hello, sweetie,” Makoto Greeted, “No I didn’t say he was captured”

“B-but y-you did say you haven’t heard f-from him! W-why are just sitting there, smiling!? This could be the worst thing the happen to Future Foundation!” 

Makoto sat with a serene smile on his face. Toko was notorious for going on paranoid rants and it was quite a turnoff to the rest of his friends. Makoto, however found some of it endearing. The self persecution, not so much, but the train of the thought was fun. 

“Relax, Toko, reports do say that there’s a jamming signal. Byakuya is probably trying to find a way to reach us.”

Toko huffed, “Y-you’re probably just saying that because you’ll have me all to yourself.” 

Makoto liked to think that Toko was actually quite happy to be married to him, but that old crush dies hard. He distinctly remembered Toko saying something about ‘dumping him as soon as Master said ‘yes’’. 

“If he doesn’t contact us within the month, we’ll go and try to find him” Makoto said. 

Toko growled, “T-this is unacceptable…”

“I know you’re worried, Honey, but Byakuya can take care of himself.”

“Y-you and this foundation are worthless!” 

With that, Toko stormed off. Makoto knew that she was going to try and rescue Byakuya and probably get in even more trouble with the foundation. Then again, once the foundation knew what he and Kyoko were doing with the Remnants, He would be in a lot more trouble than his wife could ever dream of.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally did not see this becoming a series and I totally did not see any sequel to be what you see here. Originally I wanted Jack to talk to Komaru, but then I saw the first episode of Dangan Ronapa 3: Future.


End file.
